DEDICAME UNA CANCION
by tsuki'maraiha
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha, joven popular y atractivo, asiste a la preparatoria y es el vocalista de una gran banda. La música es su gran pasatiempo, su modo de destensarse, relajarse y su manera de expresar sus mas sinceras emociones. Cierto día alguien le pide una canción, que le escriba una canción, con un dedicación exclusiva... - ¿¡Que...?...¿quieres una canción?... hn, de acuerdo


Como es mas que claro estos personajes son de Kishimoto-sama

* * *

><p>Como estan? bien me presento: soy Maraiha un gusto, es el primer fanfic que subo en este lugar, si a alguien le suena el titulo no es plagio! lo publique por ahi en otro lugar...xD<p>

Espero sea de su agrado es un song-fic de un único capitulo y para quienes se lo pregunten es un Sasunaru.

Para este fic use dos canciones, la primera es "Disco Lipstick" y la segunda es "Después de ti". ambas son del grupo Octavia. Y como un favor me gustaría mucho que las escuchen antes de leerlo o mejor aun si las escuchan mientras lo leen :), es que me parece que le da mas emoción y sentimiento al fic. Ya se darán cuenta en que momento las uso.

No digo mas, léanlo y luego me dan su opinión, espero que lo disfruten ^^

* * *

><p><strong><em>Dedícame<em>**_** una **_**_canción_**

Ensayos, ensayos y más ensayos. Bueno pues no se podía esperar otra cosa, sobre todo si tenías una presentación en poco menos de una semana. A decir verdad jamás le había molestado tener la agenda justa para distribuir su tiempo entre sus mencionados ensayos y las demás actividades de su diario vivir, después de todo era lo que a él le gustaba.

Uchiha Sasuke, estudiante de último año de preparatoria, chico popular solitario bastante orgulloso y porque no mencionarlo el más guapo de toda su clase. Junto con tres amigos había formado una banda hacia exactamente un año, año en que les había ido de maravilla, ya no los conocían solamente en su escuela sino que también en muchas otras, llegando a ser muy populares.

El era por supuesto el vocalista de la banda, aunque también tenía dotes para tocar la guitarra y un poco de teclado, haciéndolo el preferido entre las fans que habían conseguido,

De alguna forma encontró en la música la manera de relajarse y distraerse, de alguna forma se fue volviendo en su actividad favorita, y de esa misma forma llego a disfrutar de algo antes hubiera considerado estúpido y banal.

Para que alargarlo más. En síntesis disfrutaba el ser cantante de una banda, pero no por eso lo ibas a ver con una expresión tranquila o apacible durante los ensayos y mucho menos lo irías a ver dedicando una sonrisa en las presentaciones, peor aún verle sacándose alguna foto con alguna admiradora que siempre decía ser la fan número uno. No. Eso para nada. Dijo que le gustaba ser cantante mas no por eso debiera hacer caso al "montón de locas" como el solía llamarles.

El punto de todo esto es que, por alguna razón desconocida para él, su grupo (y por grupo entiéndase solo a los otros tres) había decidido hacer algo así como un concurso para todas las fanáticas, concurso que para su mala suerte lo había ganado una molesta chica de cabello rosa, y que para mayor desgracia su premio consistía en poder pasar una semana con la banda y por supuesto eso incluía estar presente en los ensayos.

Vaya molestia en la que se había convertido.

Desde el primer momento no paro de hablar de ella, que es la más grande fan, que sabe todo de todos, que ella tenía una gran vos y que consideraran el que ella se una, que nadie mejor que ella, que si se volvieran novios seria la pareja perfecta, etc., etc. Estaba loca si pensaba que él tomaba enserio alguna de esas ideas, pff suene cruel o no la quería lo más lejos posible, a por lo menos cinco kilómetros a la redonda de él. Se le acercaba, se le insinuaba, no podía ser más pegajosa, igual que una plasta. Es más, vino con la supuesta espectacular idea de que escriba una canción dedica solo y exclusivamente a ella, disqué sería bastante conveniente el tener una cita y así tener una mayor inspiración. ¿Pero qué bicho le había picado? ¿Dedicarle algo a ella? ¿Una canción?, ¡jamás!, ni aunque lo obligaran, ¿inspiración? Para nada ella lograba inspirarlo, como iba hacerlo si solo lograba irritarlo, jamás paraba de hablar, acaso no era capaz de mantener su boca cerrada por un momento tan solo, ¡bah! Y lo repetía vaya molestia.

En tan solo siete días tenían una importante presentación en un concurso de bandas, aunque más que concurso se parecía más a un festival, duraba todo un día completo y esa era la razón por la que cada grupo podía tocar hasta tres canciones. Justamente para esa fecha eran los ensayos que estaban realizando, pero con esa pelos de chicle metida ahí junto con ellos… que inoportuno.

Entendía que era guapo, alto, excelente voz, cuerpo de ensueño y con un gran sentido del vestir, es decir era perfecto (vaya que ego), pero era necesario que la tal… ehh… esa chica mmm… esa chica… ¿Cómo es que se llamaba? Empezaba con S de Sapo. ¡Ah! Si Sakura. Era necesario que la tal Sakura se le quedara viendo así todo el tiempo con la baba escurriéndosele por la boca, ¿y qué pasa con esa expresión tan idiotizada?. Que cosa más incómoda le resultaba, no le gustaba en lo absoluto que le mire así, para ser claro desde el principio se lo dijo. Le repitió una y mil veces que le molestaba la manera en que lo veía. Sin embargo cayo en la cuenta de que cuanto más se le acercaba para hablarle y aclararlo, peor era la cosa. Simplemente lo único que podía hacer ahora era tratar de ignorarla y no acercársele mucho, a ver y así podía olvidarse de su presencia

Solo esperaba idear alguna forma para no tener que soportarla los días que quedaba.

¡Bien! Hoy era el día, el tan esperado día por el cual se la habían pasado rajándose la anterior semana para los ensayos, ya estaba listo y preparado con sus amigos para presentarse.

- ¡Sasuke-kun!

- … mh – y hablando del rey de Roma, el claro tono de voz le bastaba para saber de quien se trataba

- Aquí estabas, que estabas buscando

- ¿? – "y_ con la esperanza que tenia de no verla" _pensó

- ¿Dónde te metiste? Te busque por todos lados, viene aquí varias veces pero no te vi….

Demonios, le había encontrado, no quería hablarle, simplemente quería terminar de prepararse. _"¿pero qué es lo que quiere ahora?" _se preguntaba mientras le dedicaba una severa mirada

- … creo que le di tres vueltas a todo el lugar para verte, sin embargo parecía que te habías esfumado, entonces le pregunte…

Pero al parecer la chica ni cuenta. Intentó hacer sonar su garganta, a ver si así callaba por un rato. Pero nada, ni siquiera entendía lo que ella le estaba diciendo, hablaba muy rápido. Hizo sonar nuevamente su garganta pero esta vez más fuerte. Pero nada.

- "_¿es que no nota que estoy ocupado?" - _¡ey! - _"mh, vaya que no tiene remedio"_ y siguió con lo que estaba haciendo

- … te vi, y obviamente pensé. - se calló al darse cuenta que no tenía intenciones de prestarle atención - ¡Sasuke-kun!

- … - simplemente se dedicó a mirarle con una ceja alzada y con clara muestra de que en este momento no tenía paciencia

- ehh solo venía a decirte ¡buena suerte! … y…

- ¿y? – dijo cortante

- es verdad lo que me dijiste la anterior ¿cierto?

- _"¿la anterior?" _pensó – ah sí, es cierto, y tu recuerdas las condiciones ¿no? – la chica simplemente asintió muy feliz – bien pues entonces es la segunda, no lo olvides – dijo finalmente mostrándole el numero dos con sus dedos para que no haya duda - ¿Qué número te dije?

- El dos Sasuke-kun

- Bien – dijo terminando la conversación y marchándose a otro lado. Sus compañeros simplemente lo siguieron con una interrogación en su cabeza, claramente tenía algo tramado, era más que sabido que Sasuke no soportaba para nada a esa chica, la que se declaraba fan número uno del Uchiha, y de la banda. Y entonces el foquito del ingenio se les prendió, ya entendieron de qué trataba lo que habían hablado. No pudieron dejar escapar una carcajada la situación se volvió muy cómica. Después de todo ellos tampoco la pasaron muy bien con la presencia de Sakura la semana pasada.

¿Y Sakura?. Después de la conversación, y de lo que le dijo se fue contenta para ver la presentación, se encontraba más que contentísima, es más estaba súper contentísima recordando todo. Entonces escuchó como su grupo favorito y su cantante favorito comenzaban a tocar, para mayor alegría comenzaron con su canción favorita, y vaya que les salía espectacular. Después de todo ella había estado presente en sus ensayos cuando practicaron ese tema. Comenzó a corear la canción recordando cuando hace siete días después de pedirle otra vez que le escribiera una canción. Recordaba con exactitud sus palabras, al principio simplemente le ignoraba, pero luego de insistirle un par de veces más el dijo:

"_-de acuerdo ¡Basta!. A ver si no entendí mal tus palabras fueron*una canción inspirada en ti, en lo que yo pienso de ti* eso dijiste ¿verdad?"_

Ese momento se asustó por las repentinas palabras de Sasuke, sobre todo porque al inicio su tono era de claro enojo. Se lo habían dicho ya los otros chicos de la banda, que dejara de atosigarlo, que no debía hacer rabiar al Uchiha por que luego se arrepentiría. Incluso antes de esa ocasión la última vez que le rogo que le dedique una canción notó como su humor cambiaba, de hecho estuvo a punto de gritarle quien sabe que cosas en la cara, y seguro se hubiera arrepentido de no ser por los otros lo callaron antes de que soltara alguna palabra. Esa situación la tomo por sorpresa ese mismo momento salió del lugar del ensayo, pero con la decisión de que no se daría por vencida.

Al día siguiente se ese suceso, fue que se atrevió a pedírselo de nueva cuenta, y se quedó con mucho asombro por lo que le respondió.

"_eso dijiste ¿si o no? Responde que no tengo paciencia"_

Le había vuelto a preguntar, saliendo de su estupor inicial recordaba que apenas pudo pronunciar un suave sonido que indicaba una afirmación.

"_de acuerdo lo haré, sin embargo solo si aceptas mis condiciones. Bien ¿Qué decidirás?"_

¿Qué iba decidir?, ¿Qué si quería una canción o no escrita por el?. Claro que la quería.

"_Escucha con atención: la escribiré y de hecho la tocaré en el festival de la próxima semana pero para eso tendrás que dejarnos ensayar ¡solos!, no podrás venir a los ensayos. Aceptaras y no me reclamaras salga como salga la canción, si no te gusta lo siento, pero yo solo hago caso a lo que me pediste será *una canción inspirada en ti*. Además no le dirás a nadie de esto, ni que me pediste una canción, ni que yo acepté, solo guárdatelo para ti ¿entendiste?. Así que no rompas ninguna de estas reglas, en especial la última, tenlo en cuenta"_

No entendía para nada el porqué de esas condiciones. Pero no podía negarse, era su sueño hecho realidad.

Fue por eso que lo busco con tanto apuro, cuando le dijo que era cierto todo aquello, cuando le dijo que sería la segunda canción la que había escrito para ella, se puso sumamente emocionada.

El sonido de los aplausos le indico que pronto comenzaría el tan esperado momento.

Por su parte el Uchiha estaba en el escenario con su mejor sonrisa made in Uchiha, perfecta para la ocasión. Seguro y estaba ahí en medio del público con una boba sonrisa. ¡Ja! Vaya sorpresa que le daría.

Se mostró la señal y comenzaron con su segunda canción. El inicio desde ya anunciaba que sería una gran tonada, la guitarra sonaba fantástica era un buen ritmo y Sasuke ya estaba listo para comenzar a cantar.

_**No castigues más mis oídos, no me llames más**_

_**no sé si es tu vos o el sonido lo que no aguanto más.**_

Sakura seguía en su ensoñación, la canción dedicada a ella, de la voz del chico de sus sueños, ¿qué es lo que pensaría el pelinegro de ella? Era hora de prestar atención a la letra, así sabría qué significaba para él.

_**Dame un segundo para respirar,**_

_**nunca el silencio fue una necesidad**_

_**y es que me estas matando.**_

Se quedó estática por un segundo, no entendió para nada el significado de esos versos. Pero la canción seguía.

_**Yo necesito paz, ya no quiero hablar**_

_**no me importa lo que tengas que decir**_

_**Nunca fui feliz, nunca oído Quiss**_

_**no me importa lo que tengas que decir**_

Escucho entonces el coro, y el último verso se le quedo grabado en su mente. "No me importa lo que tengas que decir". Con una expresión de asombro se quedó pensando _"a que se refiere con eso"_

_**Me gustan tus labios de seda y el silencio más**_

_**eres un diosa, eres bella, hasta que empiezas a hablar.**_

_**Nose que tienes que recriminar**_

_**Creo que le encantaría un Sordo más**_

_**y es que me estas matando.**_

Mucho más confundida que antes cayo en la cuenta de que toda la letra expresaba exactamente lo opuesto a lo que ella hubiera querido que diga. Hace siete días el había dicho _*una canción inspirada en ti, en lo que yo pienso de ti*_, la respuesta estaba clara "_No se que tienes que recriminar. Creo que un sordo te amaría más. Y es que me estas matando."_

_**Yo necesito paz, ya no quiero hablar**_

_**no me importa lo que tengas que decir**_

_**Nunca fui feliz, nunca oído Quiss**_

_**no me importa lo que tengas que decir.**_

Con mucha más fuerza la banda comenzó la parte del coro nuevamente, mientras que a ella los colores s le subieron a toda la cara, todos se movían al ritmo de la música, emocionados porque sin duda era un gran tema. Le había dicho con la última condición que no se lo cuente a nadie. Ella para nada había cumplido eso. A varios chicos y chicas que estaban a su lado en medio del público les había dicho hace un minuto que la siguiente canción que cantaría Sasuke la había hecho dedicada a ella. Ese momento le habían mirado con cara de loca. Ahora la miraban con ganas de aguantarse una gran risotada. Estaba claro lo que significaba la letra.

La canción seguía sonando, pero no quería creérselo. No sería verdad ¿o sí? Se repetía mentalmente _"No lo es, no lo es". _Pero por supuesto que lo era.

Desde luego al pelinegro le divertía mucho la reacción de esa chica. ¿Qué pensó ella? Que le iba a dedicar un canción de amor. Le faltaba un tornillo si eso había creído. No la soportaba en absoluto. Y que mejor manera de dejárselo en claro. Mejor si se grababa en su mente de una buena ves.

Ya faltaba solo el final, y sin dejar su sonrisa Made in Uchiha, cantó la parte final.

_**Yo necesito paz, ya no quiero hablar**_

_**no me importa lo que tengas que decir**_

_**yo nunca fui feliz, nunca quise oír.**_

_**Lo que tengas que decir, lo que tengas que decir**_

_**lo que tengas que decir, lo que tengas que decir**_

_**No me llames más...**_

Y la canción terminó. Escucho varios aplausos y gritos que indicaban que a todos les gustó.

¡Listo! Ojala y esa plasta haya aprendido que cuando él dice no, es no. Que definitivamente nadie podía rogarle, y esperar que él lo tome con calma. Peor aún si intenta invadir su espacio personal como ella varias lo había hecho. Eso sí que no lo toleraba. Nadie tenía ese tipo de derecho con él. ¡Nadie!

… excepto…

Nadie excepto quien se encontraba a un lado del escenario, mirándole, sonriéndole. De tez bronceada, cabello rubio y con unos esplendidos ojos azules. Su novio. Su kitsune era el único que podía romper cualquier regla, el único que podía tomarse todos los derechos con él. Solo los miembros de la banda sabían sobre la relación que mantenía con el rubio. Ninguno había dado el primer paso para hacer de ello algo público. Aunque sus amigos bien que se lo reprochaban, es decir, ¿Cómo es que tienes a tu lado a un rubio guapo, por demás deseable y no anuncias que este ya tiene dueño, que Sasuke Uchiha es el único dueño de Naruto Uzumaki?. La verdad hasta el se cuestionó con lo mismo. ¿Por qué jamás dijo que tenía novio?. Sobre todo si tomas en cuenta que si lo anunciaba al fin podía dejar de ser atosigado con cartas y demás tipo de declaraciones en la que varias chicas le pedían su número, su dirección, una cita o incluso que sea su pareja de por vida.

La primera vez que les cuestionaron sobre dicho tema, ambos simplemente se miraron, y sin necesidad de pronunciar alguna palabra comprendieron que no era necesario divulgarlo. Se encontraban bastante cómodos tal cual estaban. Ojo eso no quiere decir que lo oculten y sea un secreto. Sencillamente no les interesaba que "medio mundo" hable sobre subida privada.

Así es que la respuesta que daban a ya la mencionada pregunta era _"Si alguien llegase a enterarse bien. Pero si no, mejor todavía"_

Sin embargo uno de ellos, más específicamente Sasuke, comenzaba a querer anunciar a viva voz que ya tenía pareja. Mejor dicho que 'Uzumaki Naruto ya tenía pareja y era él'. No podía evitar que su vena posesiva salte al darse cuenta que su rubio tenia a varias chicas babeando en su detrás.

"_Menudas arrastradas",_ pensaba el Uchiha cada vez que veía ese tipo de cosas.

Aunque alguna vez había sido sorprendido por sus propios pensamientos al decir _"Y como no babear si tienes algo tan sexy delante tuyo"_ (si señores ese era Sasuke Uchiha pensando en su rubio novio). Definitivamente jamás admitiría algo como eso abiertamente.

Uzumaki Naruto, como ya se dijo, rubio, de ojos azules, y piel bronceada. Asistía a la misma preparatoria que el Uchiha, pero pasaba clases en el otro paralelo. De personalidad bastante alegre y muy activa. Era el capitán del equipo de futbol, y es que toda la energía que tenía debiera descargarla en algún lado ¿no? coff coff aunque no era el único lugar donde hacia uso de su interminable energía coff coff me entienden ¿verdad? Coff coff.

Exactamente hoy, se cumplirían dos años como novios. Bastó una fugaz mirada del azabache que se encontraba en medio del escenario a un rubio parado en medió del público, solo la mirada y una leve sonrisa para que, sin necesidad de palabras, un mensaje llegue hasta el ojiazul. Mensaje que le hizo sonrojarse y mostrar una bella sonrisa en respuesta.

"_La siguiente canción es para ti, para nosotros" _le había dicho desde el escenario.

- Y la última canción de este grandioso grupo de jóvenes músicos titula "Después de ti" ¡adelante!

Así se anunció el tema que a continuación tocarían.

El ritmo no era igual al de las anteriores, esta no era del tipo "movida" como algunos suelen definir. No. Esta era más tranquila.

Se escuchó entonces el calmado y atrayente ritmo de la batería, las suaves notas de la guitarra y la serena melodía proveniente del bajo, se oía eso, y a Sasuke pronunciar los primeros versos de la canción.

_**Te acercas igual que el viento a acariciar mi piel**_

_**sueles encontrar la chispa que enciende el volcán**_

_**y te vas, y no estas, yo se que nadie te atara**_

_**juegas con mis sentimientos dices que es amor.**_

Recordaba la ocasión en la que anuncio que esa sería una de las canciones que tocarían en el festival de bandas, sobre todo la cara de sorpresa que pusieron cuando admitió que él había escrito la letra.

"_¿es que acaso te peleaste con Naru-chan?",_ _"no me digas que enserio se pelearon y que decidió dejarte", "¿Qué hiciste ahora?", "si es así no deberías dejarlo ir Sasuke", _le habían dicho ni bien terminaron de leer el papel donde estaba escrita la canción.

"_Por qué creen eso"_ les había dicho como única repuesta.

"_Sasuke a veces puedes ser muy obvio, aunque lo niegues. Pero debo admitir que la letra es muy buena"_ dijo uno de sus amigos, mientras los demás solo asentían con la cabeza, demostrando que estaban totalmente de acuerdo con lo que había dicho.

Con la duda en su mente, porque no entendía a que se referían ellos, volvió a mirar la hoja donde estaba lo que había escrito.

_**Se que ya nada cambiara (oh nada)**_

_**Se que jamás te olvidare (oh no lo hare)**_

Tras darle como tres leídas lo comprendió. La letra parecía dedicada a un amor que no estaba contigo, tal vez a uno que te había dejado, que posiblemente no lo verías de nuevo, pero tal cual estaba escrito *jamás lo olvidarías*

Cierto parecía ese tipo de canciones. Mas para él, su significado era completamente distinto.

_**La luz del recuerdo baña mi interior**_

_**y voy buscando entre las nubes algo solo un beso**_

_**aun canto por ti, muero por ti, nada será igual después de ti**_

_**tal vez tu recuerdo vuelva a acariciar mi piel.**_

Recordaba claramente cuando lo conoció, no le gustaba mencionar las circunstancias, ni cómo sucedieron los hechos, pero sería algo imborrable de su memoria. Ese momento de su vida fue el punto clave para la inspiración a la letra.

Naruto por su parte sabia de todo eso. Su novio le había mostrado la canción hace algunos días, y en ese momento se sintió muy feliz.

Toda la letra tenía un gran significado, el azabache le había explicado claramente que quería expresar con esas palabras, porque cuando decía…

**La luz del recuerdo baña mi interior**el recuerdo, de cuando se conocieron, cuando el mundo de ambos cambió

**y voy buscando… algo solo un beso**buscando algo que solo se pueda compartir entre ellos, por esta vez se darían el lujo de ser cursis, compartirían un beso y mucho más.

**Aun canto por ti** significaba, canto gracias a ti y solo para ti

**Muero por ti**lo daría todo por ti… y lo sabes

**nada será igual después de ti**gracias por estar en mi presente y por formar parte de mi futuro

** tal vez tu recuerdo vuelva a acariciar mi piel**expresaba el recuerdo de todas las veces que estuvieron juntos, recuerdos que los volverían a repetir para no olvidarlos

_**Se que ya nada cambiara (oh nada)**_

_**Se que jamás te olvidare (oh no lo hare)**_

Esas palabras las había dicho Naruto. Desde el momento en que las pronunció se quedaron en la mente de Sasuke, no las olvidaría, porque ese día su kitsune le había dicho

**Se que ya nada cambiara**porque desde que estoy contigo mi vida cambió, y me gusta mucho la forma en que lo hizo, no quiero nada mas

**Se que jamás te olvidare**Ni aunque me pidas podría hacerlo, te quedaste grabado en el fondo de mi corazón.

Luego de esa estrofa se escuchó solo la melodía, melodía que era tan atrayente e hipnotizaste. No había más que decir, ambos sabían el significado de esa canción, sentían exactamente lo mismo al escucharla.

Porque simplemente "Después de ti, después de conocerte a ti todo mejoró"

_**Se que ya nada cambiara (oh no lo hará)**_

_**Se que jamás te olvidare (oh no lo hare)**_

_**Se que ya nada cambiara (no nada)**_

_**Se que jamás te olvidare (no no no)**_

_**No lo hare, no lo hare, no lo hare jamás**_

_**Se que ya nada cambiara**_

_**Se que jamás te olvidare (no lo hare)**_

_**'-._.-' * '-._.-' * '-._.-' * '-._.-' * '-._.-' * '-._.-' *'- ._.- '*' -._.- '*' -._.- '*' -._.- '**_

Los aplausos y silbidos de emoción cuando terminaron con la última canción no se hicieron esperar. Genial, su presentación había sido estupenda.

- Yo ya me voy – anunciaba Sasuke ni bien salieron del escenario.

- Te iras con Naru-chan ¿no es cierto?

- Mh… - solo lo miro con su peor cara, odiaba que le digan Naru-chan a su rubio, solo el podía llamarlo así

- Oh vamos no te enojes – le decía con gracia otro de sus amigos

- ...

No era necesarias más palabras, se fue antes de que alguna "loca" se le aparezca y no pare de seguirlo. Si, lo que quería en este momento era ir a ver a su rubia adoración. Pero cual fue sorpresa al verlo charlando solo con dos chicas. Las conocía. También estaban en la preparatoria a la que el asistía, estaban en el mismo paralelo que el rubio, además sabía que las dos querían algo más que solo amistad con su novio. Eso solo hizo que sus celos se incrementen y que fuera rápidamente su encuentro.

- Nos vamos – le dijo tomándole de la mano y jalándolo sin importarle la presencia de esas chicas

- ¡Sasu…! – dijo con sorpresa. Se dejó jalar, comenzaba a divertirle esa actitud tan posesiva que mostraba - ¿estás bien? Pareces enojado – dijo después de un rato, aunque sabía perfectamente la causa de que se muestre tan serio

- Te dije varias veces que no me gusta que te quedes hablando solo con ellas – dijo sin dejar de caminar

- ¿? ...

- No te hagas al idiota, sabes que no hablan contigo solo para tener tu amistad – dijo con tono de reproche y tratando de controlar sus celos, mientras disminuía el ritmo de su caminar

- Sasuke… - dijo junto con un suspiro para ponerse a su lado y entrelazando sus dedos con los de la mano que la sujetaba.

Caminaron así un buen trecho, y sin decir nada se miraron, como siempre no eran necesarias más palabras. Inclino un poco su cabeza para darle un corto beso en los labios al ojiazul.

Aquella acción sorprendió al rubio, haciendo que se sonroje notoriamente. Pero no se detuvo, lo sujeto de la parte baja de la espalda para acércalo aún más y profundizar el beso. Raras veces, por no decir casi nunca, se besaban en la calle y peor cuando había tanta gente caminando alrededor.

- si te sonrojas mas, me darán ganas de comerte a besos en este instante – le dijo Sasuke sin separar sus rostros, haciendo que el sonrojo se acrecentara en el rubio.

- ya vámonos – fue su respuesta inmediata, comenzando a caminar. Pero Sasuke no lo dejó

- Eso es par que a nadie se le ocurra acercarse a ti más de la cuenta, es más quiero que todos se enteres que tu eres mío – le dijo acercándolo nuevamente a su cuerpo

- Sasu… no seas celoso – dijo mientras pasaba sus brazos alrededor del cuello de azabache – Sabes que a mí solo me gustas tú. Yo solo estoy enamorado de ti y de nadie más – finalizó volviendo acercar sus rostros para besarse.

Se quedó sorprendido por la declaración de su kitsune. Pero cuando sintió esos deliciosos labios sobre los suyos no pudo evitar corresponderle, y llevarlos de un ritmo calmado a uno más pasional. Definitivamente eran una adicción, todo en él lo era. Sus besos, su presencia, sus manos sobre su piel. Su cuerpo.

- ahora eres tú el que esta sonrojado – dijo el ojiazul cuando terminaron el beso

-… ¡cállate!

Volvieron a entrelazar su manos, se dirigieron a la casa del azabache a petición de este. Ni bien entraron por la puerta, atacó los labios de su novio.

- Mmm Naru… - dijo apenas separando sus labios para hablar

- … si… - un suspiro salía de su boca al sentir al azabache besar su cuello

- Dijiste que estas muy enamorado de mi ¿cierto? - vio como el sonrojo se apoderaba de las mejillas del rubio a la vez que asentía, le encantaba poner nervioso al rubio cuando estaba bajo sus brazos – pues quiero que sepas que tú también me gustas mucho, que te amo, y que pienso demostrártelo toda la noche, así que espero que tú también estés dispuesto.

-¿¡Qu..!? – no sabía que decir

Lo volvió a besar al darse cuenta que el rubio no decía nada. Sí. Le encantaba poner nervioso al rubio

* * *

><p>En fin, díganme que tal les pareció? conocían ya las acciones? pues a mi me gustan mucho esos temas y trate de adaptarlas lo mejor que pude(díganme ¿lo hice bien?). personalmente el final como que me dejo algo dudosa, pero pues ese es el que salió xD.<p>

Espero y haya sido de su agrado, y si pueden déjenme algún comentario. Gracias por leer


End file.
